


Desire’s Lullaby

by Azeran



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anna has issues, Gen, the entity is manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: The entity persuades Anna to do its bidding.





	Desire’s Lullaby

The darkness and its whispers were a constant in her ear. Poisonous words, rich as honey, yet all the crueler for their sweetness. Anna knew the being that clung like fungus to the twisted realm it called her home was a monster. It told her things she wanted to hear, weaving beautiful stories with storybook happy endings, like the ones her mother used to tell. But they were too perfect, too kind. The world was not kind.

_“Bring them to me, those survivors who plague your home. Sacrifice them, kill them for me, and you can have the life you desire.”_

Anna wanted to believe it. She needed to believe what the dark spirit told her, because the prize it offered for her bloody acts was the one thing she craved, more so even than her mother’s life returned.

_“They all leave you, don’t they Anna? Those poor little girls you bring into your home. Cold. Starvation. Loneliness. Mankind’s greatest weakness, gobbling them up until there was nothing left. But it doesn’t have to be that way....my realm could be their salvation. Yours. No child need die such a pitiful, unfounded death. You could keep them forever, Anna, eternally clutched to your breast.”_  

_”Isn’t that what you want.....?”_

Yes. Anna wanted a child more than anything. The need to clutch a babe to her breast was so overwhelming, it shrouded her mind in a desperate fog. So many little ones had slipped through her fingers over the years, taken by sickness, disease, hunger. Anna couldn’t save them. But this monster, the...entity. It promised her safety from all that. No child of hers would die ever again. All she had to do was follow its bidding.

_“Kill then Anna. Take your axe in your hands. Those survivors, they’re but pigs to the slaughter! String them up, let them bleed. And once they’re all dead and dry, gone forevermore, I’ll find you that precious child you so crave. You’ll take her home to your forest, live in peace. I promise...”_

Promise. Peace. She hadn’t known peace for years. It was the darkest temptation, and Anna couldn’t resist its persistent lull. The promise of a child and a life of their own drove Anna to the very brink of her sanity. As of late, she welcomed the entity’s sweet whispers. They were a beauteous melody, entwining with the one she hummed in her own husky voice. The very same lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was little.

_Thunk._

_**THUNK.** _

Anna’s axe cleaved through the skull of an older man dressed in green with a meaty squelching sound, blood splashing over her crimson stained fingers. Anna barely paid it any heed. She dug her weapon free and left him sprawled in the wet dirt of the forest, her head cocking to the side as she peered off into the trees, hearing the entity’s voice drift around her like smoke.

_“Remember our deal, little Huntress. One more, just one more. Don’t you want your daughter?”_  

Yes. Anna smiled behind her mask and took off into the gloom, leaving a dripping trail of gore in her wake. She would kill these survivors a thousand times over to get what she was promised. After all, she was the Huntress. Culling a nerd was what she did best.


End file.
